


Scarecrow

by xseelenfrieden



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Edit: i was right jgkglf, Hide POV, M/M, Scarecrow!Hide, Scars, Spoilers, confusing pronouns maybe?, injuries, slight hidekane?, this is my first fanfiction so idk what to tag i'm sorry, tried to make it clear tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xseelenfrieden/pseuds/xseelenfrieden
Summary: He could not wait to finally see his face up close again, to finally talk to him again. And boy, they needed to have a long talk as soon as possible. A talk that would clear up everything, solve all the misunderstandings and bring them back a part of all the time they lost. Four years were such a long time and he wondered what had changed. Would he even be able to recognize him anymore? His face certainly looked a little different than it did before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just need to say that this is my first time writing a fanfiction and that English is not my first language, so if you notice any mistakes or some things I could improve, pls tell me! It is very much appreciated! 
> 
> So yeah.. Chapter 111 happened...  
> And I really like this Scarecrow = Hide theory. From my point of view it might even be the most plausible, idk?  
> In the end I thought about it a lot and got inspired to write this little thingy. 
> 
> Hopefully it makes sense and you all enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: Oh my, I can't believe that this theory actually was true, he's back guys!

It was the valentines day fair. And everybody was fighting.  
There were tons of corpses littering the floor where just a few moments ago people had been standing and celebrating. Some of the attendants might have thought that the ghouls would not be this cruel. They surely would not plan an attack during a festival of love and peace, right? But they were wrong. They did not expect the sheer ferocity that was the clowns.  
Now most of them laid on the ground, bathing in their own blood or the blood of other citizens. Yet the battle continued and got even more brutal when the CCG arrived. 

Everyone was fearing for their lives, trying to get away and protect their loved ones at all costs. Because of that, nobody noticed the dark figure standing in an alleyway and carefully observing the events. Their silhouette looked like the one of an old man, clothed in a thick coat and a hat. But what one could not see was his face. It was covered by an old looking straw sack with a henohenomoheji-face painted onto it. The same face young school children would use for their kakashi, thus earning himself the name of 'Scarecrow'. 

How he could remain unnoticed by clowns and humans alike was a mystery. Strangely, he seemed to always know when exactly he had to leave his hiding spot, so that the investigators entering the now deserted alleyway were only able to pick up a silent and quickly disappearing cough, if they listened closely.  
Like that he managed to quietly observe the whole battle and take notes in his head concerning certain investigators that could become useful in the future. That was, however, until a particular group of ghouls entered the raging battle in the 22nd ward. Their white suits could be seen from far away, sticking out of the smoke and shining in the sunlight. Nobody knew who that group was and what they had in mind, except for the individual called 'Scarecrow' who would have recognized their leader in any time and place. Just one look at the mask covering his face, his hair and the way he moved had him retreating further into the small alley. How could it be that he and his group chose to appear right at the place he was currently investigating? He had certainly not planned a meeting this early, which meant that he had to be extra careful to not be noticed by the new ghouls. He could see it in the eyes hidden behind their masks that their senses were on a whole new level which would serve as quite the challenge for his hiding skills. 

The 'Scarecrow' was just moving to head deeper into the alley he was currently standing in when his eyes ghosted over the group of ghouls once again and then met with the one of their leader. Of course he knew that he could not recognize him in any possible way due to his disguise but the look he saw in his eye triggered something in his mind and body, which had him stumbling backwards and quickly hiding at the end of the alleyway behind some boxes. 

How long had it been since he had seen this eye or his other one this close? He wondered if it had always looked this lost. Of course you could also see the determination and strength lying behind this orb, but if you looked closely all that disappeared and what was left was the eye of a disorientated little boy, totally lost in the role he had to fulfil. Was he the only one who noticed this? Was this boy completely alone with all of his insecurities and hidden doubts? 

Thinking of that urged him to just run out of this alley to the side of the ghoul and pull him into a warm hug. A hug, which they had shared once before, in a time and place long gone and forgotten. He had to try his hardest to resist that urge. It was affecting his throat more than all the running and hiding he had been doing on this day and he was starting to cough once again. Just like the other times the pain seemed to spread from that one specific point just above his left collarbone through his throat and neck to reach his left cheek. It usually faded after a few moments but this time his large scar continued to ache for more than five, long minutes. 

'I can't go on like this', he thought to himself, still coughing and hiding behind the boxes, 'I need to get out of here before anyone notices me.' 

He could certainly not risk being discovered and arrested when he had already gathered this much information and was just about to meet up with the person, he had been hiding from for all those years by now. Until now there was just one person who knew what he had been doing for all this time. Hopefully, she had kept quiet, like he told her to. Soon the wait would be over after all.  
After taking a few moments to gather his remaining breath, the figure got up, cast one last glance towards the familiar ghoul fighting on the bloody street and then made his way through narrow, dark alleys until he reached a seemingly abandoned apartment building. 

Of course he had another small apartment in the 15th ward, where he spent most of the time he was not undergoing some examinations in the hospital. But for his private investigations he needed another hideout to store his disguise and weapons, so that nobody in his neighbourhood would be suspicious of him. Luckily, he managed to discover this empty building during one of his long walks through the different parts of Tokyo. It was perfect. Due to the barricaded windows and doors, nobody could see what was going on inside and he could go after his work undisturbed.  
Standing on his tiptoes, he pulled down the fire ladder which he then used to climb up to a window on the second floor. He barely made it inside the dusty and dark room, until he broke down, coughing and fiddling with the rope around his neck that held his mask in place. 

The moment he managed to loosen it, he pulled away the straw sack and took a deep, long breath. It really felt good to finally breath some fresh air again, even if it was filled with dust and every little breath hurt his throat. Absently he raised his hand to touch the centre of the pain, right below his Adam's apple but quickly flinched away when he made contact with the leather-like texture of his scar. He could not live through one day of his life without being reminded of that certain day and the decision he had made. Did he feel any regret? Not really, if he thought about it. He managed to save his best friend without dying in the process, which was a great success from his point of view. 

With the pain being mostly gone now, he moved to lay on his back and stare at the ceiling. 'This poor guy probably still doesn't know a thing about what was going on', he thought to himself while shaking his head. And it was not easy for him either. Hearing and seeing his best friend fight (and almost die) at the auction had caused him so much grief. He had wanted to reveal himself to him so badly, but also known that he would not have remembered him. It was not his fault, he knew that. To remember everything he needed to fight even more battles, mostly within himself. And now, that he finally knew who he was, the timing was not right again. 

He had already spoken with that other person and she supported his belief that this reveal would just distract him from the important task at hand and their new organization, Goat.  
A silent, suffocated giggle escaped his lips. 

'Seriously, who else would've come up with such a name, if not you?'

He could not wait to finally see his face up close again, to finally talk to him again. And boy, they needed to have a long talk as soon as possible. A talk that would clear up everything, solve all the misunderstandings and bring them back a part of all the time they lost. Four years were such a long time and he wondered what had changed. Would he even be able to recognize him anymore? His face certainly looked a little different than it did before. 

Having thought of that, he got up and walked over to a dusty mirror hanging from one of the broken, old walls. It was like a miracle that it only had one large crack, going straight through the middle and dividing the face of the person looking into it in two halves.  
The right half of his face was mostly unscathed except for a scar over his eyebrow and, of course, the large one beginning at the crook of his neck.  
He brushed his now dark brown, shoulder long hair out of the way to reveal his whole throat. The leather-like scar was starting at his left collar bone, went on to covering nearly all of his throat from just below his Adam's apple onwards and then moved to his left cheek where it stopped just below his cheek bone. It was not nice to look at, but it did not disfigure him either. It was just there, a constant reminder of that night and of his undying devotion and love towards his most precious person. 

If not having this scar meant abandoning him in that important moment, he would choose to wear it for his whole lifetime. After all, the doctors did everything they could and now he was able to almost live a normal life, except for having to visit the hospital every week and not being able to speak properly anymore. In his view it was a relatively small price he had to pay for being able to save that special person. And now it would not be long until they could finally meet again. If everything went right, he would be waiting for him at the coffee shop in just a few days time. 

A soft smile formed on his lips and he looked directly into the mirror.

'I can't wait to see the look on you face when I finally come home, Ken.'

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me your thoughts and your honest criticism!  
> (btw, my tumblr also is xseelenfrieden!)


End file.
